The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Dueriblustar`. The new variety is marketed under the trade name Red Fox Riviera Blue Star.
The new variety is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop New Guinea Impatiens that are freely branching; compact; early flowering; and that have desirable flower and leaf colors.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary New Guinea Impatiens seedling selection identified as code number K-09 as the male or pollen parent with an unidentified proprietary New Guinea Impatiens seedling selection as the female or seed parent.
`Dueriblustar` was discovered and selected in 1995 by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by terminal cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new variety are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.